John Williams
John Towner Williams (ur. 8 lutego 1932 roku) — amerykański kompozytor, głównie muzyki filmowej, dyrygent i pianista. Stworzył muzykę do prawie stu filmów. Napisał muzykę do trzech pierwszych części ekranizacji książek Harry'ego Pottera. Powiedział, że skomponuje muzykę również do Insygniów Śmierci, lecz nie zostało to potwierdzone przez Warner Bros., a w styczniu ogłoszono, że muzyką zajmie się Alexandre Desplat. Otrzymał czterdzieści dziewięć nominacji do Oscara, a laureatem nagrody został pięciokrotnie (za muzykę do filmów: Lista Schindlera, Szczęki, E.T., Gwiezdne wojny, część IV: Nowa nadzieja oraz adaptację musicalu Skrzypek na dachu). Otrzymał także wiele innych prestiżowych nagród, m.in. Saturna oraz dwadzieścia jeden statuetek Grammy, cztery Złote Globy czy nagrodę BAFTA. W 2009 został odznaczony przez prezydenta Baracka Obamę Narodowym Medalem Sztuki. Filmografia Autor ścieżki dźwiękowej * 2001: Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny * 2002: Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic * 2004: Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu Nagrody i nominacje Nagrody BMI * Jaws (1975) (Best Original Score Written for a Motion Picture) * Star Wars (1977) (Best Original Score Written for a Motion Picture) * Superman (1979) (Best Original Score Written for a Motion Picture) * The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Best Original Score Written for a Motion Picture) * Raiders of the Lost Ark (1981) (Best Original Score Written for a Motion Picture) * E.T. (1982) (Best Original Score Written for a Motion Picture) * Return of the Jedi ''(1983) (Best Original Score Written for a Motion Picture) * ''Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom ''(1984) (Best Original Score Written for a Motion Picture) * ''Witches of Eastwick ''(1987) (Best Original Score Written for a Motion Picture) * ''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade (1989) (Best Original Score Written for a Motion Picutre) * Home Alone (1990) (Best Original Score Written for a Motion Picture) * Hook (1991) (Best Original Score Written for a Motion Picture) * Jurassic Park (1993) (Best Original Score Written for a Motion Picture) * The Lost World: Jurassic Park (1997) (Best Original Score Written for a Motion Picture) * Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Best Original Score Written for a Motion Picture * Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (2001) (Best Original Score Written for a Motion Picture) * Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets and Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (2002) (Best Original Score Written for a Motion Picture) * Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (2004) (Best Original Score Written for a Motion Picture) * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (2005) (Best Original Score Written for a Motion Picture) * Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull (2008) (Best Original Score Written for a Motion Picture) * The Adventures of Tintin ''and War Horse'' (2011) (Best Original Score Written for a Motion Picture) * Lincoln (2012) (Best Original Score Written for a Motion Picture) Złote Globy * Jaws (1975) (Best Original Score) * Star Wars (1977) (Best Original Score) * E.T. (1982) (Best Original Score) * Memoirs of a Geisha (2005) (Best Original Score) Emmy Awards * Heidi (1968) (Outstanding Achievement in Musical Composition) * Jane Eyre (1971) (Outstanding Achievement in Musical Composition) Academy Awards * Valley of the Dolls (1967) (Scoring-adaptation or treatment) * The Reivers (1969) (Original Score) * Goodbye, Mr Chips (1969) (Scoring-adaptation of treatment) * Fiddler on the Roof (1971) (Scoring Adaptation and Original Song Score) * Images (1972) (Original Dramatic Score) * The Poseidon Adventure (1972) (Original Dramatic Score) * Tom Sawyer (1973) (Original Song Score and Adaptation-or-Scoring: Adaptation) * Cinderella Liberty (1973) (Original Dramatic Score) * Nice to Be Around (from Cinderella Liberty) (1973) * The Towering Inferno (1974) (Original Score) * Jaws (1975) (Original Dramatic Score) * Star Wars (1977) (Original Score) * Close Encounters of the Third Kind (1977) (Original Score) * Superman (1978) (Original Score) * The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Score) * Raiders of the Lost Ark (1981) (Original Score) * If We Were in Love (from Yes, Giorgio) (1982) * E.T.: The Extra-Terrestrial (1982) * Return of the Jedi (1983) (Original Score) * Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom (1984) (Original Score) * The River (1984) (Original Score) * Empire of the Sun (1987) (Original Score) * The Witches of Eastwick (1987) (Original Score) * The Accidental Tourist (1988) (Original Score) * Born on the Fourth of July (1989) (Original Score) * Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade (1989) (Original Score) * Home Alone (1990) (Original Score) * Somewhere in My Memory (from Home Alone) (1990) * JFK (1991) (Original Score) * When You're Alone (from Hook) (1991) * Schindler's List (1993) (Original Score) * Nixon (1995) (Original Dramatic Score) * Sabrina (1995) (Original Musical or Comedy Score) * Moonlight (from Sabrina) (1995) * Sleepers (1996) (Original Dramatic Score) * Amistad (1997) (Original Dramatic Score) * Saving Private Ryan (1998) (Original Dramatic Score) * Angela's Ashes (1999) (Original Score) * The Patriot (2000) (Original Score) * A.I. Artificial Intelligence (2001) (Original Score) * Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (2001) (Original Score) * Catch Me If You Can (2002) (Original Score) * Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (2004) (Original Score) * Memoirs of a Geisha (2005) (Original Score) * Munich (2005) (Original Score) * The Adventures of Tintin (2011) (Original Score) * War Horse (2011) (Original Score) * Lincoln (2012) (Original Score) * The Book Thief (2013) (Original Score) Zobacz też * * John Williams na Wikipedii Kategoria:Amerykanie Kategoria:Kompozytorzy Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1932 en:John Williams es:John Williams fr:John Williams ja:ジョン・ウィリアムズ (作曲家) nl:John Williams (componist)